Let's Nab Oprah
"Let's Nab Oprah" is the eleventh episode of the Adult Swim's, The Boondocks series. It originally aired on February 12, 2006. Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QCO6UG Episode After a conversation involving texting, Ed Wuncler lll and Gin Rummy park their car near the bank. Riley approaches them, carrying a box filled with candy, asking if they would like to buy one to help inner city children. Rummy asks how much and Riley responds, "Three. Ya hear that? I said 'THREE!' " Riley successfully plays his part as the lookout. Ed and Rummy then run into the bank and Ed fires his gun into the air. After a reminder from the bank manager, they eventually are led to the bank's safe. Ed and Rummy make it out of the bank with the spoils of the robbery and the bank manager as a hostage. Riley comments that the bank robbery would have been a failure if Ed's Grandad Ed Wuncler didn't own the bank and the police (the robbery took 22 minutes ). As part of a running gag, Ed gets away with any criminal activity he does. The bank manager takes the money back inside, obviously used to this routine, after some conversation of the robbery in the car between Ed, Rummy and Riley. Ed, Rummy, and Riley then drive away. At the Freeman house, Huey is preventing Riley from going to Ed's house. An intense fight between Huey and Riley breaks out. However, Granddad eventually stops the fight and lets Riley go, despite Huey citing precedent regarding Ed and Rummy's foolish behavior. Once Riley is at Ed's house, Rummy tries to think up a new plan while Ed and Riley are playing video games on the PlayStation 2. A news segment shows up on the TV talking about a book signing Oprah will be doing in Woodcrest after Ed destroys the game console. Rummy then decides that the group should kidnap Oprah at her book signing. Meanwhile, Huey is getting suspicious about what Riley is doing with Ed and Rummy. Acting as a lookout, Riley eventually signals Ed and Rummy to start moving in once Oprah's bodyguard leaves her. Ed and Rummy, who are both heavily armed, start heading toward a bookstore and begin causing havoc there. Soon they carry off a woman from there despite Riley's unheard pleas that they had gone into the wrong bookstore. Once Ed and Rummy are in the truck, Ed gets a text message from Riley. Ed realizes that he and Rummy had kidnapped the wrong woman. They had actually kidnapped Maya Angelou. They drop Maya off in the middle of a street and then drive away. After some additional planning, they decide to attempt to kidnap Oprah at her studio. Right before Riley departs with Ed and Rummy to kidnap Oprah, Huey is able to find out about their plan. He gets ready to go and stop them. Ed, Rummy and Riley find out they can't enter through the back door since guards are standing there once they arrived at the studio. Ed spots Huey nearby. Riley then places a prank call to the studio saying that a boy with a "big stupid afro" is coming to hurt Oprah. Alerted by this phone call, the guards move away from the door and Ed, Rummy and Riley head into the studio. Huey gets engaged in a fight with Bushido Brown, and while this fight is going on, Rummy and the rest of the group navigate through the studio to get to Oprah's dressing room. Huey is apparently knocked unconscious after a powerful blow by Bushido Brown about the same time Rummy, Ed and Riley break into Bill Cosby's dressing room due to Ed and Rummy's sheer stupidity. Rummy and Ed decide to kidnap Bill Cosby, but return him eventually because he was too annoying. Later Riley comes back for his two-way pager, but Huey hits him and drags him away. Category:Season 1